


the path before you

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Poetry, creative writing, idk if this is actually poetry but., original writing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the path before you is worn,but no one has ever walked it the way you will.





	the path before you

**Author's Note:**

> you can also [read this on tumblr](https://ggoranski.tumblr.com/post/627139011812720640/the-path-before-you-is-worn-but-no-one-has-ever) if you want. kudos and comments are appreciated :)

the path before you is worn,

but no one has ever walked it the way you will.

the trees lining it have seen many come and go,

but never one like you.

the sun has smiled down on the others,

and it will do it again for you.

you are not the first,

but you are the first of you.

you are not the last,

but you are the last of you.

the fae dance between the trees,

whispering to each other.

what they say does not matter,

not now and not ever.

the sun loves you,

and the moon does too.

so you breath in,

and

take

a

step.


End file.
